Olingual
Olingual is an animated children's adventure television series created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. It premiered on June 4, 2015 on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon. It focuses on the titular anthropomorphic olinguito child and his four other siblings (two brothers and two sisters) embarking on a world travel adventure. Premise The story begins with a five-man band of anthropomorphic olinguito siblings which consist of 15-year-old Orlando, 13-year-old Vito, 10-year-old Orquidea, 7-year-old Olingual, and 3-year-old Olivia. They were abandoned by their rather rough, strict, and abusive parents. They end up in a foster home on the shore of Colombia run by a caring pair of adult female toucan twins named Talia and Calia in the first episode. One day at the beach near the foster home, during a pedal gliding lesson, a windstorm blows in and the siblings on a 5-seated pedal glider are blown away by a very strong gust of wind while the Toucan twins weren't looking. This makes them embark on a journey around the world, similar to Around the World in 80 Days. In each episode, the olinguito kids visit a country across the globe in search of a new home while trying to fight crime and other issues in that country. The show, aside from following a story spanning its entire run, it is also educational, teaching the culture, customs, landmarks, and history of every country featured. It even teaches viewers words and phrases spoken in different languages, which are translated to English via a smartphone-like device called the Translingual XL. Production The idea for the series was first conceived back in September 2014. The program's art style was originally going to be modeled after Jim Jinkins of Doug fame's with a slight hint of Klasky-Csupo's main style from the 1990s and early 2000s. However, it was changed into a Get Along Gang-inspired style to fit in with the tone better. The series was originally going to be part comedy, but it was toned down heavily. List of Characters Olingual Olinguito: The show's eponymous and central character. He is 7 years old. He acts rambunctious and inquisitive, sometimes gets into trouble, loves to look up languages, and serves as the siblings' ringleader. He invented the Translate-o-Matic with the help of his geeky, paranoid brother Vito. His catchphrase/motto is "Going places, bringing peace!", which is also occasionally said in Spanish. He is voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Orlando Olinguito: The eldest child of the Olinguito Family at 15 years old. He is quite lazy, yet strong and is a die-hard fan of reggae jaguar singer, as evidenced by his shirt motif, Rob Guarley, dreaming to meet him in person before the episode "Jamaica Me Cry". He is voiced by Greg Cipes using a slightly lower-pitched version of Beast Boy from Teen Titans' voice. Vito Olinguito: The second eldest at 13 years old. Often dubbed "Nerd-vous" (a portmanteau of the words "nerd" and "nervous") by his parents, he is the shy, sensitive voice of reason who panics over his least favorite thing: crime. In spite of his cowardliness, he is generally helpful and cooperative to his siblings and citizens in need worldwide. He sometimes stutters in his speech, especially when he feels uncomfortable. He is voiced by Justin Roiland using a similar voice to Morty's from Rick and Morty, albeit slightly higher. Orquidea Olinguito: The middle child at 10 years old. She is pretty vain and sarcastic from time to time, being annoyed by any antics caused by her siblings. Otherwise, she has a good heart and also enjoys studying the plants and insects in different countries, often making observations while doing so. She is voiced by Lacey Chabert. Olivia Olinguito: The youngest at 3 years old. She is inquisitive just like her older brother Olingual. However, her curiosity can go too far, putting her safety at risk and ending up in pain. She is voiced by Mae Whitman using a higher pitched version of Little Suzy from Johnny Bravo's voice. Ovidio Olinguito: The kids' rough, short-tempered abusive father. He often forces his children to drink blood of a poison dart frog whenever they cause problems. He is voiced by Mark Hamill using a voice similar to Skips' from Regular Show. Ondine Olinguito: The mom who never uses her indoor voice. She wants her kids to do chores non-stop. She and her husband abandoned the five from the family when they think they can no longer control them. She is voiced by April Winchell using a similar voice to Ms. Finster's from Disney's Recess, but sounding slightly younger. Talia and Calia Toucan: Adult toucan twins who are the mentors to the Olinguito siblings. Talia enjoys art and sports while Calia enjoys music and reading. They eventually forget to monitor the kids during the pedal gliding lesson, which later leads to the five on a trip around the globe. They are both voiced by María Conchita Alonso using a similar voice to Troubles the Cat. Rob Guarley: A parody of reggae singer Bob Marley and Orlando's idol. The heroes visit his concert at their first location Jamaica in the episode "Jamaica Me Cry" (which has been nearly ruined by Jamaican iguana villains Iggy and Poppy). He is voiced by Kedar Brown. Chiquita Chihuahua: A female chihuahua who has lost her former home to a gang of Aztec-like savages. She is a lone wolf who is often forlorn until the Olinguito siblings found her newer shelter. She is voiced by April Stewart using a Latino accent. Scarlett Jo Vixen: A fox parody of Scarlett Johansson. She is a movie star who is popular in Hollywood. She is voiced by Mila Kunis using an impersonation of Scarlett Johansson. Leonardo DeCatrio: A lion parody of Leonardo DiCaprio who is also another movie star in Hollywood. He is voiced by Tom Kane. Mitch Moose: A somewhat scatterbrained moose who excels at sled dog races. His sled dogs include a husky, a German Shepard, a Malamute, a mongrel, a boxer, and a greyhound. He is voiced by Bill Farmer. Al Eagle: A lawyer eagle from New York who is intelligent and uptight. He helps the Olinguito children arrest a group of burglars. He is voiced by Kevin Conroy. Billy: A baby humpback whale whom the Olinguito kids had to save from hunters. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Hodan Hyrax: A Somalian hyrax who enjoys festivity and her child. She is voiced by Roz Ryan. Hulbay Hyrax: Hodan's child who has an unknown gender. (S)he appears to be a bit of a heavy sleeper. (S)he does not speak. Character Lineups Episodes Season 1 (2015, 26 Episodes) Trivia *Al Eagle was originally going to be voiced by Adam West. Category:Sophie's Ideas Category:2018 Category:TV Shows